


Burn

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, Dr. Jones - Freeform, Hurt doctor, Hurt/Comfort, Martha being a doctor, based on the episode 42, post episode 42
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being possessed by a living Sun takes a lot more out of a Timelord than the Doctor let on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Hot. Hot. Way to hot. He was burning up from the inside. He could feel it. 

The Doctor stumbled his way through the corridors of the TARDIS, yanking at his tie and dropping it to the floor. Martha had left to bed about an hour earlier, and he had tried, he really had, to ignore it. To act like he was fine, but he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He half fell into his room, making his way to the bathroom that he hardly used. He didn’t bother removing the rest of his clothes as he collapsed into the bathtub. The shower automatically turning on with a thought, spraying ice cold water onto him. 

Oh God, he was being consumed. That Sun, that stupid, beautiful, alive Sun. It was still inside of him. He was burning alive. His muscles spasmed, and he curled into a ball at the corner of the bath. His clothes were heavy, and he knew the water was like ice, but he couldn’t feel the cold. It was hot, too hot. He had to freeze it away. 

“Oh my God, Doctor!”

Hands were pulling him out of the bath, and he fought against them, not wanting to leave it, but his muscles weren’t working properly and soon he was back in his room on his bed. 

Martha hoisted him up and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Doctor you’re freezing. What the hell were you doing in there for?” 

It took him two tries to get his mouth to work properly, “It’s burning me, Martha. From the inside out. I need it _out_.”

“I thought the Sun left you,” Martha gasped, pushing the wet shirt off his shoulders, struggling as the Doctor was not helping her. 

“It is. It is. It is. But I can still feel it. It’s too hot!” His hands clenched at his hair, but each movement sparked pain across his bones. 

“Doctor, it’s all in your mind. You’re fine. You’re safe.” Martha soothed, “It’s all going to be ok. You’re going to feel better soon. Ok? But you’re too cold right now. We need to warm you up. Can you get your pants off? We need to put you in dry ones.”

“No! I need to get colder. I need to freeze it out.” He collapsed on the bed and rolled.

Martha took in a shuddering breath, “Doctor. Please. There’s nothing for you to get rid of. We need to warm you up. You need to rest.” 

“It hurts, Martha. It hurts so much.”

She hurried and shucked his pants off, searching in the mess of the room for anything that resembled pajamas. She grabbed some sweats and eased them on his body, a tear slipping from her eye as the Doctor whimpered in pain. 

“It’ll be ok,” Martha whispered, soothing his hair back, “I know it hurts, Doctor, but we need to do this or you’ll get worse. I promise this will help you.” 

She gathered the blankets and wrapped him in them, ignoring the way he flinched. He was starting to get color back into his face, but his eyes were clenched tightly shut as his head thrashed side to side  
.   
“Doctor, come on Doctor,” Martha said, gently grabbing his face and stilling it, “Look at me. Can you open your eyes for me?”

“You’ll burn, Martha. I can’t. I can’t.”

“No, I won’t. And neither will you. Can you trust me? Open your eyes.”

With a gasp, the Doctor’s eyes shot open and they frantically jumped back in forth, before locking onto Martha’s face. She smiled a wet smile, running a hand down his cheek.

“See? We’re both still here. It’s safe. You’re safe.”

The Doctor’s head fell back, staring at the ceiling, “We’re safe.”

“We are.”

The Doctor groaned, “It hurts.” His muscles felt like they were tearing and locking. 

“You did just freeze yourself a few hours ago. And were possessed by a living sun.” Martha joked as she sat on the edge of the bed, gently massaging his arm through the blanket, “Go to sleep, Doctor. You will feel better when you wake up.” 

The Doctor smirked, warmth and the soothing pressure on his muscles laxing him into slumber, “Doctor’s orders?”

Martha snickered, “Yea. Doctor’s orders. Now sleep.”

…

When the Doctor woke up, he was sweating and had a dull ache over his bones, but he no longer felt the urge to bathe in ice and his body wasn’t screaming in pain at him. He rolled, quite literally, out of bed, stretching and running a hand through his hair. 

He padded out of the room, following gentle pulses from the TARDIS, and made his way to the kitchen where Martha had two bowls of soup waiting.

“Wow, a massage and soup. I should get possessed more often.”

“Don’t expect this very often, mister,” Martha said, pointing a spoon at him, “I don’t just cook for no reason.”

He laughed as he took a seat, “Thank you.”

“What did I say,” Martha smiled, “I knew you’d feel better after some rest and some warmth. Now eat.”

“Yes, ma’am, Dr. Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: tony-fvcking-stark


End file.
